L O S T
by NightOfFallingFeathers
Summary: Birdpaw is a young apprentice with little knowledge of her past, growing up in a time of war and chaos. Friendships will be made and promises broken as Birdpaw rises through the ranks of her clan, unraveling her destiny while trying to stay alive. It seems like her whole life is revolving around a mysterious prophecy... (Yeah, my summaries suck) Rated T because it's Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the allegiances for my new story, Lost. I hope you enjoy the story when I start posting… (I can't believe I'm starting ANOTHER project, but I've had this idea for a while)**

**Thank you for everyone who added his or her OCs!**

**I just did the allegiances for CloudClan because all six clans would take up too much space… But I will post the full allegiances on my OCs needed thing soon!**

-Allegiances-

**CloudClan:**

Leader: Mothstar- Pale, creamy brown she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes, is quiet and reserved but has endless energy in battle.

Deputy: Moonflight- Pale grey she-cat with dark grey spots, and dark amber eyes. Fiercely loyal to her clan.

_Apprentice, Creampaw_

Medicine Cat: Hollyscent- A red-brown she-cat with thick fur and one blue and one brown eye, is gentle and caring.

Warriors:

Blizzardclaws- A shaggy-furred white tom with large green eyes.

_Apprentice, Cherrypaw._

Crowmask- A gray tom with a black muzzle and yellow-green eyes. Is pretty intelligent but can come off as a wise guy.

Toadscar- Black tom with brown streaks in his fur. Is loyal, but can be headstrong. Often feels dumb compared to his siblings, even though that isn't true.

Hazelstrom- Sleek grey she cat with large green eyes. As intelligent as her brother, Crowmask.

_Apprentice, Birdpaw_

Graytail- A petite white she cat with a grey tail. Sisters to Mothstar.

_Apprentice, Pantherpaw. _

Apprentices:

Cherrypaw- Rose colored she cat with green eyes.

Pantherpaw- Pale brown she cat with blue eyes. Is sisters to Cherrypaw, they are both very energetic.

Birdpaw- A jumpy, quiet, and shy she cat with dark grey fur and pale, misty blue eyes. Her parents are unknown, but the clan found her alone in the forest as a kit one day, and she grew up with Pantherpaw and Cherrypaw.

Creampaw- Creamy colored tom with blue eyes. Usually untrusting towards the clan, especially Hollyscent, who let his mother die of greencough.

Queens:

Sweetfern- White and blue-grey she cat with pale gold eyes, expecting Crowmask's kits.

Elders:

Darkfur- Elderly long-furred black tom with blue eyes. Great at telling kits stories.

**Okay, that's all. What do you think? I'll post the prologue soon, I just have a lot of other stuff to do…**


	2. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, and extremely short chapter. It's the holiday season, and I haven't had much time to write. You can probably tell that with my other stories, too.**

_**(Coughbriarscough.)**_

**Enjoy this short little prolouge!**

A golden tabby she cat padded through a starlit forest, wispy trails of mist surrounding her paws. She glanced up at the dark night sky, filled with colors of purple, indigo, and a dark evening blue. Her ear twitched. _If only things in CloudClan were this peaceful._

The Clan had been ravaged by an outbreak of greencough, leaving behind a tiny, weakened group of cats held together by threads. Their new leader was unsure of her own strength, as she was called by the Clan to step up after the leader and deputy died.CloudClan was lucky to have enough apprentices.

_Especially a certain one._

The she cat sat down on a moss-covered tree root, purring to herself. A new apprentice had emerged, one with a destiny that shone bright, yet with a backstory as sour as crowfood. _It's my duty to deliver prophecies to the little thing, to whisper in her ear messages of what will come. _

For, just a moon ago, she had sent the apprentice a prophecy, back when she was just a little kit.

_The Bird will soar high above the clouds, graceful and swift, unless the twisted roots of the past come to pull her down._

It was the first message she had sent.

It would not be the last.

**Ugh, I'm not sure if I like this chapter… **

**Anyway, I promise that my next chapters will be much longer! I just suck at writing mysterious prologues…**

**I promise I'll update Briars soon! Bye!**


End file.
